An existing key can be duplicated in any number of different ways, by measuring a profile of the existing key and duplicating that profile within a corresponding key blank. The key blank generally has a size and shape larger than the master key, so that the key blank can be machined (e.g., cut and/or milled down) to function like the existing key. In general, keys can be divided into two different categories, including a transponder category and a non-transponder category.
Transponder keys are most common among newer automobiles, but may also be available for commercial and residential building locks. A transponder key has an rf transmitter imbedded therein, which generates a signal used to disarm an associated security system. The signal generated by each rf transmitter is unique and matched to the specific key housing the transponder. Accordingly, when a transponder key is to be duplicated, the corresponding key blank must also include a transponder encoded the same as the master key. Non-transponder keys are most common among older automobiles and conventional building locks. In general, transponder keys are more expensive and difficult to duplicate, because of the inclusion of the rf transmitter.
Key duplication machines are used to create copies of existing keys. Two different types of duplication machines are in use today by two different types of users. The first type of duplication machine is a self-service vending machine intended for direct use by a customer. The vending machine is capable of duplicating a few of the most common and simple types of keys, when the customer inserts an existing key and payment into the machine. No training is required for use of the vending machine, but the selection and complexity of keys that can be duplicated by the vending machine are limited to the inventory of key blanks stored inside the vending machine. In most instances, transponder keys (i.e., the types of keys having imbedded rf transmitters) cannot be duplicated by the vending machine. This is because transponder keys are more expensive than other types of keys, and a miscut or incorrect coding of a transponder key can be costly for the vending machine owner. In addition, problems experienced during duplication of transponder keys could deter customers from future use of the vending machine.
The second type of duplication machine is a manually operated machine intended for use by a retail store sales employee. The manually operated machine is capable of duplicating a wide variety and complexity of keys, and uses jigs, pattern followers, or punches to produce a new key using a corresponding key blank selected and secured by the store employee. Training is typically provided for use of the manually operated machine, but the selection and complexity of keys that can be duplicated by the manually operated machine is quite broad. For example, a transponder key can be duplicated by a store employee using the manually operated machine.
Although the two types of key duplication machines discussed above may be acceptable for some environments, they can also be problematic. In particular, having only one type of machine is a sales environment can limit the number and type of customers attracted to the environment. However, having both types of machines in the sales environment can consume valuable floor space and increase equipment and operating costs.
The disclosed key duplication machine is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.